Chapter One: The Devalle Devastation
It was January X794. The Devalle Family was in the midst of celebrating the heiress' birthday. Ixora Devalle was turning 16, and she was excited as anyone could be. As she walked around her family's mansion with her personal servants, she chattered elatedly about herself and her beautiful future with a handsome partner. The servants could only listening, as speaking out, would enrage the young noble into total madness. "Are you even listening to me?!" The redhead yells, "I can't believe it! You're fired! All of you! Now scram!" The servants dropped all off Ixora's belongings and quickly ran from her. The servants were not scared; they were joyous of the freedom they now have, even though they had the choice to quit. "Dad!" She exclaimed in the halls, "I need new peasants for my birthday!" ---- "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Ixora. Happy birthday to you," Her kin sang, as she thought of her wish. 'I wish for a handsome man to marry!' Her violet eyes shine, as she prepares to blow the candles. Then, all of the sudden, the mansion trembled. Ixora's violet eyes widened at the sight of the cracked concrete, "What's going on?!" One by one, large pieces of debris collapse upon each of her kin, terrifying her to run from her doom. 'Please let me live...' The last thing she saw was a sharp, purple crystal. ---- "Huh?" Ixora mumbled, "Black and yellow?" The redhead saw a blur of colors, confused as to what or who they were. When she regained her vision, she could have fainted right then and there. In front of her, her eyes could only see the handsome man's fair complexion, his chiseled face, and his perfect black hair strands. What stood out to her the most were his eyes, or to be accurate, eye. His left eye showed its amber glory. His right eye was covered with an eye patch, giving him that mysterious aura that only screamed hot! Ixora's eyes were practically hearts. The stranger glared at Ixora, rudely saying, "Can you get off of me?" She quickly realized her position and stood up dignified. She was the heiress of the Devalle Family. No one is going to disrespect her, and she meant no one! From the poor to the nobles, the Devalle Family was to be respected, and she was no exception. Taking all the materials she learned from her private tutelage, Ixora would discipline this man for his arrogant and presumptuous behavior. "How dare you disrespect me! I am Ixora Devalle, the-" "Yes, I know who you are. You are Ixora Devalle, the sole survivor of the Devalle Family and its only heiress," The man's sympathetic tone surprised her. The young woman did not want to hear this predicament, but she had no choice, as her future was at high stakes. "Waters will explain to you when we get there. Behave now." Those last two words got the redhead angry, but before she knew it, the amber-eyed stranger flipped Ixora down into unconsciousness. "You're not a princess anymore," His deep voice mutters before he dragged her below the boat's deck. ---- Fairy Tail- Asterism.JPG|Who Are The Stars?|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Prologue:_Who_Are_The_Stars%3F|linktext=Want to go back to the Prologue? Click here! Heiress Ixora.jpg|Ixora Devalle|linktext=The Devalle Heiress Keiichi Mizushima.JPG|The Stranger|linktext=Who is this Mysterious Stranger? 17934-pirate-ship-1920x1200-fantasy-wallpaper.jpg|Umizoku, the Pirate Crew|linktext=Finished with the Summarization and Chapter One? Read the Next Chapter! Category:Storyline Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail: Asterism Category:Ixora Devalle